Kuramita y su caperucita roja
by twinipuu
Summary: Fic basado en el cuento de la caperucita roja.... cuando no se puede dormir se crean estas cosas. XD


**Los personajes de la serie _Yu yu hakusho _pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Fic teatral. Basado en el cuento de la caperucita roja.**

**Kuramita i su caperucita roja **

Había una vez, en un sitio muy, muy lejano... bueno, de hecho era en las afueras de Barcelona, pero para los marcianos, era muy, pero que muy lejos!

Pues eso, allí vivía un....niño? Bueno, si que era un niño, pero las obsesiones de su madre por tener una niña, lo convirtieron en una niña o... en una mezcla de ambos, no nos hemos parado a comprobarlo.... Aunque si que había alguien que se había dedicado a levantarle las falditas unas cuantas veces…. Pero de eso ya hablaremos más adelante!

Aquel día la mamá de Kuramita, se iba de viaje a un sitio lejano, por unas cuestiones que desconocemos….quien sabe, quizá por un amante o por trabajo o.... yo que sé solo soy el narrador! Pues aquel día le dijo a su querido hijo/hija:

-Ay pequeñito mío! Ya has comprobado que tu faldita no tenga ninguna manchita?

-Si mami, pero por que tengo que tener siempre la faldita limpia?

-Por que tienes que ir a ver a tu abuelita que está malita, y tendrás que ir solito por el bosque, que yo tengo que marcharme al aeropuerto.

-Si Jmami...

-Y sobre todo, ve con mucho cuidado con el lobo, que la última vez ya te levantó la falda para saber si llevabas braguitas...

-Si mami, pero yo no llevo braguitas, llevo calzoncillos.

-Si hijo, pero ese día llevabas unas braguitas muy cucas de fresitas.

-Ah...en serio?

-Si, y recuerda llevarle a tu abuela las pastillas, que ya sabes que cuando va por la segunda botella de anís no se acuerda ni de cerrar con llave.

Y así lo hizo, Kuramita se fue de su casa para ir a casa de su yaya Botan.

- Machi no Hitogomi Katagabutsu  
Katte Hitori bocchi ... (*1) – Iba cantando nuestro pequeño protagonista.

Kuramita llevaba una hermosa faldita a cuadros blancos y rojos, con una camisa de ocho botones blanca, con un lacito rojo en el cuello, y una preciosa capucha roja (O sea, todo al estilo "Special K", cortesía de Mom's company).

- Hatenai sougen kaze ga Byun Byun to Hitori bocchi..... – Seguía cantando nuestra princesita...HE!!! Un momento, princesita no...que era? A si! Seguia cantando el pequeño Kuramita.

- Hooolaaa preciosaa!!! – Salió de detrás de un arbusto Karasu, el lobo feroz – Como te va niña?

- Ala! Yo a ti si que te conozco!! – Dijo Kuramita muy sorprendido.

-De que color son hoy tus braguitas?

-Voy a llevarle las pastillas a la yaya ^o^

-Pero que...? Yo no te pregunté...bagh! Es igual... mejor lo compruebo yo mismo, que te parece? – Cara pervertida de Karasu el lobo feroz.

-Aahhhh!!!! – Kuramita chilla teatralmente, levantando los brazos y haciendo vueltas sobre sí mismo, haciendo así que su faldita no parara de dar vueltas. – Lo has visto?

-El que? – Preguntó el lobo con cara interrogativa.

-Hoy no llevo BRA-GUI-TAS. -o-

-Whaaaaat?? – (Piensa): Hoy es mi dia, Juas juas juas juas!!!!

-Nop!! Hoy llevo (tatatachántacháááán) CALZONCILLOS DE NIÑO MAYOR!! – Imagen de Kuramita con la bandera japonesa ondeando al viento detrás de él.

-..... – Karasu el lobo feroz no dice ni piensa nada, se le cayó el mundo encima.

-Que te parece? ^O^

-Pero... si llevas falda!! – El lobo no sabe que pasa.

-Es que tengo raíces escocesas Ù_Ú

-Jo**r!! Vaya que crío, bueno, da igual, lo que seas!...Mejor si eres un niño, a mí me gusta todo.

-Ah! Pero yo ahorita tengo que irme a casa de la abuelita, antes de que le de un coma etílico. Si quieres, por allá hay un atajo – Señala el camino de la derecha – Ala! Nos vemos! – Y con su capucha ondeando al viento, Kuramita se va felizmente saltando como Heidi, por el camino largo, para llegar a casa de su abuelita, y cantando su famosa canción.

-Y ahora yo que hago? – Pensaba en voz alta Karasu el lobo feroz – Vaya que crío...bueno... de crío nada, que ya debe de tener unos 15 años.....A POR ÉEEEEL!!!!!!

Y Karasu el lobo feroz se fue corriendo hacía la casa de la vieja Botan (abuelita de Kuramita), por el camino que le había indicado Kuramita.

Cuando Karasu llego a casa de la abuelita, toco el timbre.

-DING _DONG – Hizo el timbre.

......Nadie contestó, y después recordó que la vieja y chocha Botan estaba tan borracha de anís que apenas se acordaba de cerrar con llave (Palabras de la mamá de Kuramita que no se sabe bien como el lobo puede saberlo). Así que Karasu, aprovechando que es el lobo feroz, malvado e hijo de p**a, entró en la casa.

-ABUELA NO OPONGA RESISTÉNCIA, O ....

-Hola muchacho! Como estamos? Y la mama? Y el papa? Que está bien tu familia? – Dijo la abuela Botan sonriendo dulcemente.

-O.O Qué? Acaso conoce a mis papás?

-Nop! Simple cortesía... Un poquito de anís? – Preguntó ofreciéndole una botella de Anís del Mono (marca registrada)

-Mm....Anís no....Pero no le negare un poco de J&B (marca registrada)

Y así lo hicieron, la abuelita y el lobo se pusieron a beber como condenados, hasta que la abuela se quedó K.O.

- Y ahora que hago yo con la abuela? – Decía Karasu el lobo feroz mirando a un lado y después al otro de aquella pequeña habitación. – la guardaré dentro de este armario y así no me molestará luego. Y puede que si le quito la ropa a esta vieja y me la pongo yo, que seguro me queda mejor, tendré más posibilidades con Kuramita.

Dicho y hecho, Karasu lobo feroz se puso la ropa de la abuela Botan y la cerró en el armario.

Minutos más tarde...

- Hoho emi no bakudan! - Kuramita llegó a la casa de la abuelita, picó a al puerta y la abrió- Yayitaaaa, que duermes??

- No duermo, niña, pasa, pasa- dijo Karasu lobo feroz haciendo voz de yaya.

Kuramita se encontró a su "abuela" en la cama.

-Yayiiiiiiiiitaaaaaa, te vengo a traer las pastilliiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaa!! ^o^

- Niña, digo, niño, ya no eres pequeño para hablar así, que ya tienes 15 años!!- dijo el lobo/yaya.

-Yaya, yo ya no tengo 15 años, que ya soy un niño mayor, tengo (tatatachantachááááán) 17!!!

-Whaaaaaaat?? 17???? – Karasu lobo malvado no cabe en sí mismo de la sorpresa.

-Siiiiiiiii!!!....- de repente kuramita se pone a oler la habitación- niff, niff, yayita, hueles a J&B (marca registrada), y tu sólo bebes anisete!

-Eres un poquito cortitaaaaa, aix, digo.... cortitoooo- Dijo Karasu lobo feroz levantase de la cama y acercándose a Kuramita- Que no ves que no soy tu yaya??

-Oooooh, el lobo hijo p*ta!!- Dijo Kuramita un poco asustado.

-Siiiiiiii!- en un rápido movimiento inmoviliza a Kuramita y le levanta la faldita.

-(Dejando de lado el teatro, ya que ve que eso va en serio, se asusta) – Aaaaaaagh, ayudarme, auxiliooooo, NO ME TOQUES LOBO MALVADO, FEROZ Y HIJO P*TA, o saco el látigo! (*2)

-Anda, ya era horaaa!! – Dijo Karasu lobo feroz riendo maléficamente mientras pensaba en Kuramita con ropas ajustadas de cuero negro y un látigo en mano.

-E-e-era broma...- arrepintiéndose de lo que ha dicho y riendo nerviosamente- jejeje.... AXILIOOOOOOO!!!!

Y en aquel momento se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-PAM!! – Hizo la puerta con mala leche (si, la puerta habla).

Kuramita mira hacia la puerta, pero no ve nadie, hasta que decide bajar la mirada, entonces ve a un ser de pelos negros, muy bajito, que llevaba un...un...lanzallamas?? Si, eso era, un lanzallamas.

-Eh tu! – Dijo el hombre misterioso señalando a Karasu lobo feroz.

-Hostiaaaa, pero si es el cazarecompensas/yakuza(*3) Hiei.- dijo Karasu mirando hacia la puerta.

-Dónde está?- Pregunta Hiei.

-Dónde está el qué? – Preguntó con cara interrogativa Karasu lobo feroz.

-La pastaa!! – Dijo Hiei con cara de mala hostia.

-Mira en la cocina de la vieja, seguro que ahí hay espagueti, macarrones...

-Esta pasta NO!!- Dijo Hiei todavía más enfadado.

SILENCIO....

-El dinero! Dónde está mi dinero??- Dijo Hiei perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero si me diste 24h, y sólo han pasado 22...- Dijo Karasu lobo feroz un poco preocupado.

-Es que si dejo que pasen las 24h, en el banco me cobran comisiones- Dijo Hiei en pose pensativa.

-Aaaaah... claro, pero...yo ahora no los tengo aquí...

-A no? Y que tienes en el bolsillo, eh?- Dijo Hiei señalando el bolsillo de Karasu lobo feroz.

-No te lo puedo dar este, que son para el bus...

-Me la suda! Haberte comprado un "bonobús"!- Dijo Hiei, apuntando a Karasu lobo malvado con el lanzallamas.

Karasu lobo malvado se acerca a Hiei para hacer tratos, pero este no quiere saber nada y lo quema.

Hiei saca del bolsillo del cuerpo inerte de Karasu el lobo feroz, el dinero que este le debía, y un poco de propina que nunca está de más. Acto seguido se queda "flipando" de lo que ve: un niño con ropas de niña (impresionante, se dio cuenta de que era un niño, aunque con 17 años ya no se es tan niño, y con estas expectativas se queda con la mama hasta los 45) con una cuerda atada a la cintura, y esta atada al techo.

-Hola! – Le dijo Kuramita a Hiei, mientras le saludaba con la mano.

-¿? - Hiei

-Me ayudas a bajar? ^o^

-No tengo tiempo....que me cobran comisiones. – Dijo Hiei rojo cual tomate maduro al ver que Kuramita no llevaba braguitas, o calzoncillos, o lo que fuese que tuviera que llevar el niño con ropas de niña; que ya sabemos el como se ha dado cuenta de que era un nuño y no una niña.

-Cuanto te debía? – Preguntó Kuramita, mientras intentaba desatarse, pero al moverse hacía que no parase de dar vueltas (recordamos que está atado al techo mediante una cuerda.)

-200.000 yenes – Dijo Hiei con la cara aún más roja que antes.

-Puees... yo te doy 20.050 yenes – Decía Kuramita mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos – un "bonobús" i...un CHUPA CHUPS (marca registrada)

-OK! Tienes 24h – Dijo Hiei más tranquilo.

-Si me desatas ahora, te lo doy todo en diez minutos – Decía Kuramita intentando dejar de dar vueltas en el aire.

-24h menos 10 minutos.... entonces me lo darás con una antelación de.... – Mirando al techo y contando mentalmente.

-Con una antelación de 23h y 50minutos – Dijo Kuramita ya un poco mareado. - +x+

-OK! – Hiei se acerca a Kuramita y lo desata, por consecuente Kuramita cae de culo al suelo y se hace pupa.

-Auch! Que dolor....y que mareeeoo xox

-Venga, el dinero. – Le dijo Hiei a Kuramita dandole la mano para que le diera el dinero.

-Tranqui tronco!... – Kuramita coge la mano de hiei para levantarse, pensando que este le quería ayudar – te he dicho que te lo daría en 10minutos – mira su reloj – y solo han pasado cinco minutos.

Después de cinco minutos en silencio.....

-Ya han pasado los 10minutos, ten, los 20.050 yenes, el "bonobús" y el Chupa Chups (marca registrada).

-Vale, gracias, un placer hacer negocios con tigo. Mira, me caíste bien, te acompaño a casa? – Dijo Hiei saliendo por la puerta.

-Siiiiiii!!!!!!! – Respondió Kuramita saliendo detrás de él.

De camino a casa de Kuramita...

Hiei iba caminando normal, bueno, normal lo que se dice normal no, ya que volvía a estar todo rojo, porque Kuramita iba saltando como Heidi y se le levantaba la faldita (recordamos que no lleva los calzoncillos de niño mayor, ni los de niño pequeño, ni siquiera braguitas.)

Llegaron a la casa, y Kuramita entra felizmente hasta el comedor.

-Que prefieres, té o café? ^0^

-Eeeeeh... té verde, bien cargadito...

-Lalatra_lalatra... – Iba cantando Kuramita mientras hacía el té.

Kuramita hace sentar a Hiei a una butaca con estampados de flores que había al lado de una mesita redonda.

-El té lo quieres en una tacita rosa con fresitas o en una de pandas? ^o^ - Le preguntó Kuramita a su salvador.

-Eeeeeeheeem.... Esto va enserio? - Preguntó Hiei un poco incomodo por la situación.

-Siiiii!!!!! ^o^ - Respondió Kuramita muy emocionado.

-Puueees... la de los pandas. ¬ x ¬

Mientras que Kuramita seguía preparando el té, Hiei iba pensando:

– Como puede ser que un gran Yakuza como yo se vea en una situación así? – Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kuramita que le pasaba el té con la tacita de pandas.

-Ten el té, jejeje

-¿?...gra...gracias – Hiei coge la taza de las manos de Kuramita que le guiña un ojo, y Hiei cada vez se va poniendo más y más rojo, a parte de tener un escalofrío.

-Donde vives? Estudias o trabajas? Sabes cocinar? Sabias que las ranas saltan? Como te gusta más el arroz? A que lado de la cama te gusta dormir? ^o^

-Eeeeh...... - Hiei no sabía como responder a las preguntas... ni siquiera se acordaba de la primera.

Hiei se siente observado por Kuramita que controla todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, y eso hace que se ponga cada vez más nervioso, y por lo tanto más rojo.

-Te quedas a dormir? ^o^ - Preguntó Kuramita con cara de súplica.

-Eestooo.... yo...es que... – Pero vio que Kuramita se lo miraba con carita de corderito degollado, y ni siquiera un gran yakuza no se resistía a esa cara, no se resistían con la carita de Kuramita claro esta. – Estoo... Vale! – Se rindió.

Y así fue, como Kuramita, gracias a sus ojos verdes, a su profunda mirada, a sus rojos cabellos, y sobre todo a su carita de corderito degollado, consiguió que Hiei cayera en sus garras.

Mientras tanto a casa de la abuelita de Kuramita, la abuelita Botan justo en ese momento acababa de despertarse.

-Eh!... Donde está mi botella de anís? Por que todo está tan oscuro? Uy...creo que me estoy clavando algo en la espalda...EEE!! QUE ME PUEDE ABRIR ALGUIEN? – Se quita lo que se clavaba en la espalda – Mis pastillas... – Se toma una – Agh... – Se vuelve a dormir en el armario.

En casa de Kuramita...Sonó el teléfono.

-Piripiripiripi Piripiripiripi !!!! – Hizo el teléfono.

-Diga? – Preguntó Kuramita cuando ya tubo el telefono en el oido.

-Hola costillita mía ^o^ - Voz de super mami.

-Hola mami!! ^o^ - Dijo Kuramita muy ilusionado de saber que su madre no había sido atropellada por el tren.

-Como ha ido por el bosque? Le has dado las pastillitas a la yaya?

-AI LA YAYA!!! – Gritó Kuramita exageradamente mientras que se daba un golpe en la cabeza con su mano libre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*1) Kuramita por el camino del bosque va cantando el opening del anime _Yu yu hakusho_.

(*2) Con lo de "NO ME TOQUES LOBO MALVADO, FEROZ E HIJO P*TA, o saco el látigo!" Se refiere al látigo de rosas que usa en el anime/manga.

(*3) Un Yakuza es un miembro de la mafia japonesa.

**Y apartir de aquí... el final lo decidís vosotros como os guste más...decid-nos vuestro final a los reviews. ^o^**

**!!:****Y recordad... ir con cuidado por el bosque...o Karasu os puede atacar!! XD**


End file.
